Thank You For Your Love
by Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga kim yang penuh dengan senyum, canda tawa dan kehangatan. Min Sun yang pemalu tapi lucu, atau Tae Oh yang usil ,jail namun tetap menggemaskan, sang kepala keluarga yang mesum dan penuh kasih sayang, serta istri nya yang penuh kehangatan, kelembutan dan perhatian . bagaimana kisah mereka sebenarnya?/KaiSoo/KaiSoo day/Yaoi.


Thank You For Your Love(KaiSoo)

.

.

.

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Tae Oh

Kim Min Sun(Oc)

This story is mine, don't plagiat okay.

Yaoi, Mpreg, ooc, Typo, marriage life, dldr, and other.

Summary : Hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga kim yang penuh dengan senyum, canda tawa dan kehangatan. Min Sun yang pemalu tapi lucu, atau Tae Oh yang usil ,jail namun tetap menggemaskan, sang kepala keluarga yang mesum dan penuh kasih sayang, serta istri nya yang penuh kehangatan, kelembutan dan perhatian . bagaimana kisah mereka sebenarnya?/KaiSoo/KaiSoo day/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ! 

Sinar matahari yangmasuk melalui celah-celah gorden membuat tidur seorang namja manis sedikit terusik.

Ia lalu mendudukan tubuh nya di ranjang ,berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

Mengusap mata bulatnya sebentar sebelum menguap kecil, ia tersenyum saat melihat tangan kekar masih melingkari perut nya yang telanjang.

Ah, ia jadi merona sendiri mengingat apa yang ia lakukan besama sang suami tadi malam, sangat 'panas' dan penuh 'gairah' .

Beruntung hari ini hari minggu, sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir suami nya kesiangan berangkat kerja.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan sang suami dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan nya.

Namun sepertinya semuanya percuma, karena dengan tiba-tiba tubuh nya di bawa kembali untuk berbaring.

"Kim Jongin, tidakkah kau merasa ini sudah terlalu siang heum? Aku harus memasakan anak-anak sarapan sayang ~"  
>"Aniya Kim Kyungsoo, kau harus menemaniku .lagipula ini masih jam enam pagi, mengapa sangat terik huh?"<p>

"Jangan menggerutu begitu Jongin sayaaangg~ masih mending bukan kita bisa melihat matahari, dan jangan merubah margaku seenaknya. Aku tetap Do Kyungsoo asal kau tau saja ."

"Arraseo Yeobo .temani aku tidur lagi, aku yakin Teo dan Min sun akan bangun siang ."  
>Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang tidak penting itu, Kyungsoo menuruti juga keinginan sang suami.<p>

Kebiasaan Jongin yang malas kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Jam Tujuh tepat, dua orang bocah berusia kira-kira tujuh tahun dan 4 tahunan mengendap-endap menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar sebelum akhirnya secara tiba-tiba naik ke ranjang.

Bocah yang paling kecil, sebut saja Kim TaeOh adalah putra kedua pasangan JongSoo, ia memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin, hanya saja kulitnya menyamai Kyungsoo.

Sedang sang Yeoja, atau Kim Min Sun adalah putri pertama mereka, wajah gadis itu sangat cantik. Mirip Kyungsoo, atau bisa di bilang seperti duplikat Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat, hidung bangir, tubuh mungil namun ramping, bibir merah menggoda namun memiliki bentuk seperti huruf M, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki bentuk Heart lips , kulitnya kuning langsat, ungkin perpaduan kedua orangtuanya.

Minsun menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, menginstrupsikan pada sang dongsaeng jika ia harus diam.

Ia takut jika dimarahi sang Appa, Minsun memang anak pertama, namun ia sangat manis dan pendiam, sedikit pemalu juga. Berbeda dengan Taeoh yang masih kecil tapi jahilnya setengah mati.

Namun Tae oh hanya tersenyum aneh, membuat Minsun membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

Minsun langsung berlari ke samping ranjang, ia meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinga nya.

Rambutnya yang di kepang dua sedikit berantakan saat menutup telinga, dan tak lama kemudian.

"APPA UMMA ILLEONAAAA~~" 

Lengkingan dari bungsu Kim itu membuat keedua namja dewasa yang masih tertidur itu terbangun dengan cepat.

Sang Appa menatap Tae Oh dengan tajam yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari putra nya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambilmengelus dada nya.

Ia akan turun jika saja ia tidak ingat jika mereka masih telanjang bulat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis melihat Tae Oh, dan Minsun yang masih meringkuk manis di samping ranjang.

Kyungsoo menggapai celana milik Jongin yang berada di bawah ranjang, memakainya dalam selimut sebelum akhirnya turun menghampiri gadis cantiknya itu.

Sedang Taeoh, saat ini ia malah asyik bermain dengan sang Ayah.

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan sang putri, ia membelai rambut Minsun dan hal itu membuat Minsun membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Umma?"

"Ne, Minsun kenapa malah duduk disini heum?"

"Minsun takut umma dan appa marah, karena kami membangunkan kalian ."  
>gadis kecil itu mengerjap polos, membuat Kyungsoo gemas sendiri.<p>

Namja manis itu lalu menggendong tubuh Minsun yang tak lagi kecil lalu membawanya keluar kamar untuk memandikanya.

Kebiasaan Kyungsoo saat minggu adalah memandikan Minsun, namun jika hari senin-sabtu maka Minsun akan mandi sendiri.

Gadis yang sudah memasuki kelas satu sekolah dasar itu ada kalanya ingin dimanjakan oleh sang umma.

Mereka masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, jika tidak maka Minsun akan menangis karena ia malu jika sedang mandi dilihat orang lain selain umma nya.

Tak sampai 15 menit kemudian, Minsun selesai mandi. Kyungsoo memakaikan handuk ke Minsun lalu menggendong sang putri lagi menuju kamar nya yang bernuansa merah muda, dengan wallpaper sakura dan winnie the pooh sebagai hiasan nya.

Kyungsoo membuka almari sang putri mengambilkan hotpants berwarna merah muda serta kaus putih lengah pendek dengan gambar pororo.

"Minsun memakai baju sendiri ne? Umma ingin melihat Appa dan Taeoh dulu .nanti umma akan kembali ."  
>"Arraseo umma ."<br>"Ah, anak umma memang pintar ."

Kyungsoo lalu menutup pintu kamar sang putri, ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sang suami malah asyik berkejarna bersama Taeoh di kamar mandi.

Namun Kyungsoo yakin jika sebenarnya Sang suami sedang kuwalahan mengejar Taeoh yang memnag bandel untuk dimandikan.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan sang ibu mertua jikaJongin saat masih kecil dulu juga sulit untuk mandi, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon nya bukan ? kkkk~~ 

Kyungsoo lalu menyiapkan pakaian Taeoh di kamar mereka beserta pakaian untuk Jongin juga. Tak lupa dengan minyak telon dan bedak bayi.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar Minsun untuk melihat apakah sang putri sudah selesai atau belum. Dan ternyata Minsun saat ini tengah duduk di ranjang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki nya membuat Kyungsoo gemas sendiri.

"Nah, Minsun ingin di kepang atau kuncir biasa heum ?"

"Apakah Minsun bisa secantik Hyuna unnie itu umma? Kyungsoo ingin di kuncir seperti itu ."

Minsun berkata sambil menunjukan poster sang idola di dinding.

Sang artis itu menguncir rambutnya menjadi dua, dan sungguh terlihat cantik sekaligus imut.

Minsun memang mengidolakan member 4minutes itu, namun ia tak pernah mengizinkan Minsun untuk melihat Hyuna bersama sang parthner Hyunseung.

"Tentu saja sayang, anak umma pasti jauh lebih cantik dari Hyuna unnie itu .sini mendekat ke umma ."  
>minsun mendekati Kyungsoo sambil membawa dua ikat rambut dengan hiasan kepala panda di ujung nya.<p>

Kyungsoo menyisir rambut sang putri dengan hati-hati, bahkan rambut Minsun terasa sangat halus di tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai mengikat rambut Minsun, Kyungsoo memakaikan bedak bayi di wajah snag putri , ia juga memberikan parfum ber aroma vanilla untuk Minsun.

"Nah, putri umma sudah snagat cantik sekarang, umma akan mandi sebentar setelah itu kita masak bersama, bagaimana ?"

"Iya umma, kita masak bersama. Minsun juga ingin menjadi koki yang hebat seperti umma, hehehe ."

"Baiklah, sekarang ke ruang tv dulu. Umma yakin Appa dan adikmu sudah menunggu disana ." 

Tanpa berkata apaapun Minsun langsung berlari keluar, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namja manis itu lalu keluar dari kamar Minsun lalu ke kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk mandi tentu saja.

.

.

.

Jongin saat ini tengah menemani putra bungsu nya untuk melihat kartun favorit nya, pororo.

Putra kecil nya yang jahil itu snagat serius melihat bagaimana penguin berkacamata itu berbicara dengan lucu dan menggemaskan.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasa sedikit terkejut saat seorang menabrak tubuh nya ,namun akhirnya ia tersenyum juga saat mengetahui jika orang itu adalah Minsun, putri manis nya.

"Appa, apa Minsun sudah cantik?"

"Aigoo, putri Appa ini sangat cantiiikk . seperti putri Elsa eoh?"  
>"Hihi, umma yang mendandani Minsun Appa ."<p>

"Umma mu memang pandai sayang ."  
>Minsun lalu duduk di pangkuan Jongin, sedang jongin ia mengelus rambut Minsun sambil tetap fokus pada tontonan nya. Sesekali mereka teratwa lepas saat ada hal lucu dalam kartun yang mereka lihat.<p>

"Nuuna, Nuuna Yeopo ."

Tiba-tiba Taeoh berbcara pada minsun sambil tersenyum, menunjukan mata sipitnya yang tinggal segaris.

"Benarkah Tae sayang ? hihi~ Nuuna memang Yeopo dan Taeoh tampan ."

Taeoh tak membalas ,hanya tersenyum sambil kembali melihat acara televisi nya.

"Siapa yang ikut umma untuk memasak ?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi dan terlihat segar.

Minsun yang memang sudah berjanji ingin membantu sang umma memasak langsung saja melepaskan dekapan sang ayah lalu berlari ke dapur.

Kyungsoo langsung saja mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk mereka masak.

"Minsun ingin sarapan apa hari ini ?"

"Bagaimana jika capchae sayur dan ayam goreng umma?"

"Baiklah, bisakah Minsun mengupas wortel ini dengan pisau ?"

"Tentu umma, itu pekerjaan mudah ."

Minsun lalu mengupas wortel yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo dengan pisau khusus agar tangan nya tidak terluka.

Sedang kyungsoo sedang mencuci sawi, brokoli dan beberapa sayur lain untuk membuat capchae sayur.

Tak lupa ia membersihkan udang dan juga bakso ikan untuk pelengkap.

Setelah itu ia merebus ayam dan menuangkan bumbu ayam goreng instan, karena Kyungsoo baru ingat jika ia kehabisan beberapa bumbu untuk membuat bumbu ayam goreng itu.

Setelah itu ia memotong sayuran di bantu Minsun, yah walaupun Minsun hanya membantu mengiris wortel dan sayuran yang sekiranya mudah ia jangkau.

"Minsun sudah selesai memotong sayur nya ?"

"Sudah umma, setelah itu apa ayng harus Minsun lakukan ?"

"Sepertinya Minsun tinggal melihat bagaimana umma memasak saja, tak masalah kan ?"

"Aniya umma ." 

Setelah itu tangan terlatih Kyungsoo mulai memasak semua sayuran nya dan menggoreng ayam goreng nya secara bersamaan.

Membuat hidung siapapun tergoda, dan ingin memakan apapaun yang mengahsilkan aroma lezat itu.

Tak jauh dengan Jongin dan Taeoh yang mengenduskan hidung mereka aneh, ah bahkan suara aneh mulai terdengar dari perut mereka.

Kita kembali ke dapur, tampak Kyungsoo yang menaruh ayam di piring saji, serta menyiapakn mangkuk untuk capchae sayur nya.

Minsun menyiapkan piring, tak lupa ia juga membuatkan susu untuk mereka berempat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bagaimana putri nya itu sangat telaten dalam menyiapkan semuanya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Minsun berteriak jika makanan sudah siap.

Jongin langsung saja mengambil Taeoh kedalam gendongan nya dan mereka berlari ke ruang makan bagaikan singa yang di berikan daging rusa.

"Appa, Minsun tadi ikut membantu umma memasak lho ~" 

"Benarkah? Woahh, pasti ini akan menjadi semakin lezat .ah, sebelum makan kita berdoa dahulu ."

Mereka lalu menangkupkan tangan mereka mulai berdoa.

Setelah selesai langsung saja menyergap makanan di meja itu hingga mungkin habis tak tersisa.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin dan kedua anaknya untuk bersepeda.

Dengan Taeoh yang membonceng Jongin di depan tentu saja.

Mereka bersepeda dengan sesekali bercanda, banyak pasang mata yang memandang iri ke arah mereka.

Sampai akhirnya karena terlalu lelah, Minsun meminta untuk istirahat di kedai ice cream.

Mereka memesan ice cream denagn rasa dan topping yang sama, ah sungguh serasi sekali bukan ?.

Tiba-tiba saja mata minsun berhenti pada kalender di kedai itu, matanya membulat saat melihat tanggal.

'_Sekarang 11 januari, besok 12 januari umma ulang tahun, 13 januari pernikahan umma dan Appa, 14 januari Appa ulang tahun. Ah, aku harus memberikan mereka kejutan, bersama Taeoh juga'_

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum aneh, namun terkesan sangat lucu.

"Appa, Minsun ingin ke kamar mandi ."

"Mau Appa antar sayang ?"

"Tidak perlu appa, Minsun ingin di temani Taeoh saja ."

"Baiklah, cepat kembali okay ."

Minsun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Taeoh, sesampainya di toilet, Minsun tidak memasuki nya malah berdiri di samping toilet, beruntung saja tempat itu sangat sepi.

"Kenapa Nuuna?"

"Taeoh tau kan jika besok tiga hari berturut-turut umma dan Appa berulangtahun ?"

Taeoh hanya menggeleng polos, membuat Minsun mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Baiklah, Taeoh kan masih kecil .bagaiman jika kita memberi kejutan untuk Appa dan Umma?"

"Bagaimana caranya Nuuna?"

"Uhm, Nuuna rasa kita perlu menemui Luhan dan sehun Ahjussi ?"

"Ah, apa nanti bertemu Ziyu juga ?"  
>"Tentu, nanti bilang sama Appa jika Taeoh rindu Ziyu dan Haowen gege ya ?"<p>

"Baiklah Nuuna ."

Minsun menyunggingkan senyum manis nya, ia yakin jika Sehun dan luhan bisa membantu rencana nya.

Ia tak sabar ingin memberi kejutan untuk kedua orangtuanya, semoga saja berhasil Minsun ah ,Taeoh ah .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Holaaa, ini harusnya di publish 13 anuari, tapi gpp lah ...

Rencana Cuma twoshoot kok .

Adakah yang berniat untuk Review?

Saengil chukkae hamnida Jongin Appa, temsek, yadong, sayang nya ganteng...kkkkk

Moga makin yadong, makin ganteng, makins sukses, and pweaseee jangan buat pose menggoda di panggung lagiiiii.

#HappyKyungsooDay

#HappyKaiSooDay

#HappyJonginDay

21:25 wib

13/01/15


End file.
